3 Bears baring Zootopia
by iamnater1991
Summary: There was a case of how to prevent a civil war between the Tribe of Mommoths, Mastodons, Woolly Rhinos and other mammals of the Prey Tribe and the Tribe of Saber Tooh Tigers, Cave Lions, Cave Bears and other mammals of the Predatory Tribe. But with some help of a young Saber Tooth, a young Woolly Mommoths and a Tigon kid, Only Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and the Bear Brothers can help.
1. Welcome to Zootopia

It was the big day in Calafornia, Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear and Ice Bear are getting ready to go on their vacation in Zootopia. A place where Prey and Predatory Animals live together in harmony.

Grizzly Bear: Okay, Brothers. Are we all packed?

Panda Bear: I'm almost ready, Grizz.

Ice Bear: (as he brought out his luggage) Ice Bear is ready.

Panda Bear: Grizz, Are you sure going to Zootopia is a good idea?

Gizzly Bear: Come on, Pan Pan. It'll be the best trip ever. What can possibly go wrong?

Ice Bear: Ice Bear disagrees about this trip.

* * *

And not a moment too soon, They've catches a train as it heads to Zootopia.

Grizzly Bear: Just wait, Brothers. Zootopia is going to be the perfect place yet.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear doubts it.

Panda Bear: Grizz, Why are we doing this again?

Grizzly Bear: Because, The Newspaper says that in Zootopia, Anyone can be Anything. I could be a Firefighter.

Panda Bear: I don't now what I could be at all.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear could be a Kung Fu Master.

Grizzly Bear: See? I knew it.

* * *

That afternoon, Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear arrived in Zootopia. When they came in Savannah Central, They can see that all the animals here wear clothes.

Grizzly Bear: Well, Brothers. If any animals can wear clothes here, My guess is that we should too.

So, They've went to the mall to find new clothes. Grizz wears a white t-shirt and blue overalls, Panda wears a blue shirt and pants, And Ice Bears wears a business casual suit.

Grizzly Bear: We'll take them.

Cashier Porcupine: That'll be $400 please.

Grizzly Bear: Ah Crud, We don't have any money.

Panda Bear: All I got is 10.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear has recycling materials.

a male voice: I'll pay for the clothes, Gentlemen.

The Bears looked, And there were a rabbit and fox, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

Cashier Porcupine: Of course, Officer Wilde.

* * *

As they left the mall, Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear spoke with Judy and Nick.

Grizzly Bear: Thanks so much, Officers. That's really generous of you two. By the way, I'm Grizz.

Panda Bear: I'm Panda.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear.

Judy Hopps: Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD, Nice to meet you three.

Nick Wilde: Name's Wilde, Nick Wilde. (shook the Bears' paws) How do you do?

Grizzly Bear: Well, We're sorta new here in Zootopia.

Panda Bear: Grizz thinks that in Zootopia, Anyone can be Anything.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear still doubts it.

Nick Wilde: Well, You came to the right place, Boys. Anyone can be Anything. Now, Judy and I are partners to the ZPD. Which stands for the Zootopia Police Department.

Grizzly Bear: So, It's just you two as officers in Zootopia?

Nick Wilde: Not just us, There's also other officers such as rhinos, hippos, elephants, wolves, lions, tigers and bears, "Oh my"

Judy Hopps: Anyway, You three are looking at the very first rabbit and fox officers of the ZPD.

Grizzly Bear: Wow, That's so cool.

Panda Bear: I'll say.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear respects you both.

Judy Hopps: Thanks. We were just on our way to the Natural History Museum, You three wanna join us?

Grizzly Bear: Sure, Why not?

Panda Bear: Okay.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear will join as well.

Nick Wilde: Great, Let's go.

So, They set off to the Zootopia Natural History Museum.


	2. 3 New Bear Recruits of the ZPD

When they came to the Zootopia Natrual History Museum, Mayor Lea Bengal, A Lioness Mayor after her brother, Leodore Lionheart was giving her great speech of the latest discovery found by her husband, Joshua Bengal, A Bengal Tiger who is the curator of the Museum and next to him is the Mayor's older brother and former mayor, Leodore Lionheart and her son, A preteen Tigon, Travis and his baby sister on a stroller Leodore was holding the handle, Kelly.

Lea Bengal: Laddies and Gentlemen, Mammals of all shapes and sizes. I would like to present to you the greatest discovery found by my husband. Our greatest curator of the Museum, Joshua Bengal!

And the crowd cheered and Joshua came up, He was proud to have respect from all th good mammals.

Joshua Bengal: Thank you, Darling. (kissed his wife as he stepped to the audience) And thank you, Laddies and Gentlemammals for arriving for this very special occasion. And none of this would be possible with support from my brother-in-law and partner, Dr. Leodore Lionheart.

There was more cheering as Leodore came up front as Lea watched the cubs.

Leodore Lionheart: Laddies and Gentlemen, We give you the historical discovery ever. The Frozen Tribes from the gigantic Indricotherium to the smallest Leptictidium. (as Joshua was about to remove the curtains) Behold, The Tribal Prey and Predators!

And the crown cheered again after Joshua removed the curtains were the frozen prehistoric tribes of prey and predators in ice. Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear couldn't believe their eyes at all.

Grizzly Bear: Wow!

Panda Bear: I've never seen anything like it.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear is impressed.

* * *

Suddenly, There was a robbery cry coming from the prehistory exhibit.

a pig: Stop Thief! Someone stop that Weasel!

And stealing the artifacts was Duke Weaselton, Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear had to stop them.

Grizzly Bear: Hey, Stealing is not cool!

Panda Bear: (as Duke took his wallet) Hey, Come back with my wallet!

Duke Weaselton: Come and get it, Fuzzy britches!

The bears kept on chasing Duke on every prehistory exhibit. As for Judy and Nick, They called for back up.

Judy Hopps: Officer Hopps to dispatch, We've got a thieving weasel chased by three bears trying to stop him at the Natrual History Museum!

Clawhauser: (on a walkie talkie) Okay, Sending back up right now.

Nick Wilde: Anytime, Carrots!

So, Nick and Judy started chasing after the bears.

* * *

Soon, Duke was hiding inside the iceberg area of the exhibit. Just as Panda was about to catch him, He tripped the cord that was unplugged to where it leads to the cooler for the Tribal Prey and Predators trapped in ice which was turned off.

Duke Weaselton: Close but no cigar, Blubber belly!

Unaware, Ice Bear trampled Duke as Panda retrieved his wallet and Grizz came.

Grizzly Bear: We did it, Brothers! Mission accomplished!

Ice Bear: Ice Bear kept the weasel tied up.

Just in time, Judy and Nick arrived with back up cops including Chief Bogo who was very impressed along with Judy and Nick.

* * *

At the Ceremony, Leodore Lionheart was bringing out the official ZPD Badges for Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear who officially graduated shortly after catching Duke Weaselton from stealing from the Museum.

Leodore Lionheart: Congratulations, Boys. Zootopia will expect great things from you three.

Grizzly Bear: Thanks, Mr. Lionheart. But none of this was ever possible without our new friends, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Because they're the best.

Panda Bear: Yeah, And it's a good thing I've got my wallet back.

Ice Bear: Ice Bear apologizes for being doubtful about anyone being anything.

Grizzly Bear: No worries, Brother.

Panda Bear: I don't mind being a cop as long as we don't get hurt.

So, Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear got their picture took with Judy, Nick, Leodore Lionheart and Mayor Bengal in front of today's newspaper. And on the cover, It says Three New Bears of the ZPD recruited by Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.


End file.
